Moulin Rouge and Because We Can.
by Em MKS
Summary: It's rated R because of all the swearing


Moulin Rouge  
Harry Potter Style!  
By Em MKS  
Writer of the Wizarding World  
  
(A/N) Harry Potter characters belong to JK ROWLING THE MIGHTY WRITER! YOU RULE JK ROWLING YOU RULE! And Moulin Rouge belongs to whoever created it!  
(ITS TOO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD)  
$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~  
  
Harry: O GOOD GOD MOULIN ROUGE! YOU'RE FUCKED UP EM! REALLY FUCKED UP!  
  
Em: GO WITH IT OR NO MORE STORIES ABOUT YOU! IT'LL BE RON, HERMIONE,  
PAVARTI, PADMA, GINNY, OR WORSE! DRACO MALFOY!  
  
Hermione: Shut-up Harry you're such a baby sometimes….  
  
Ron: Yah, we don't want Malfoy the main character in the story! So shut your mouth  
Baby!  
  
Harry: All right, all right.  
  
Em: So ANYWAYS!  
  
$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~  
  
Narrator: This is a story about a boy, a boy who dreamed about love.  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear y'all flow sistas  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
What What, What what  
  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
yea yea yea yea  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah  
  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad a** chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more  
  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
  
Harry: Yes, I do believe in love, love is a many spelndar thing, all you need is love!  
  
Pavarti: Please don't start that again.  
  
Harry: -sings- All you need is love  
  
Pavarti: A girl has got to eat.  
  
Harry: -sings- All you need is love  
  
Pavarti: She'll end up on the street  
  
Harry: -sings- All you need is love  
  
Pavarti: -sings- Love is just a game.  
  
Harry: -sings- I was made for lovin' you, baby you were made for lovin' me!  
  
Pavarti: -sings- The only way of lovin' me, baby is to pay a lovely fee.  
  
Harry: -sings- Just one night, just one night.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- There's no way cause you can't pay.  
  
Harry: -sings- In the name of love! One night in the name of lo-ove.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.  
  
Harry: -sings- DON'T leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- You would think people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
  
Harry: -sings- I look around and see it isn't so  
  
Pavarti: -sings- Some people have had enough of silly love songs.  
  
Harry: -sings- Well, what's wrong with that 'cause here I go again! Love lifts  
Us where we belong! Where eagles fly on a mountain high!  
  
Pavarti: -sings- Love makes us act like we're fools, throw our lives away for one  
Happy day!  
  
Harry: -sings- We could be heroes, just for one day.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- You, you will be mean.  
  
Harry: -laughing- No I won't.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- I'll, I-I'll drink all the time.  
  
Harry: -sings- We should be lovers!  
  
Pavarti: -sings- We can't do that….  
  
Harry: -sings- We should be lovers, and that's a fact.  
  
Pavarti: -sings- No nothing, will keep us together!  
  
Harry: -sings- We could still try, just for one day.  
  
Pavarti and Harry: -sings- We could be heroes forever and ever!   
We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes just because  
I will always love you………………………….How wonderful life is,  
  
Harry: Now that you in -Pavarti joins- loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove  
  
Harry: OK THIS IS GAY!  
  
Em: HEY I WORKED HARD TO GET THOSE LYRICS NOT FOR LADY MARMALADE BUT  
THE OTHER SONG!!!! -cries-  
  
Hermione: Harry! How could you! She works hard to make you look good! And you hurt her feelings! How could you do this to her!  
  
Harry: Well, she created me, you don't diss the people that create you!  
  
Hermione: Well! The least you could do is give her suggestions rather than make her cry!  
  
Harry: All right, all right, I promise to go with it.  
  
Em: -automatically stops crying- GREAT! So, now lets have another thing now!  
$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~  
Because of You  
By Em MKS  
Writer Of The Wizarding World  
  
Harry: Is this another one of those lovey-dubby stories?  
  
Em: Nope, this is for Ginny and Draco!  
  
Draco: WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?! -looks up at title- O no another one of those fucking stories!  
  
Ginny: Wh-wh-w-what is this!?!? -looks up and sees Draco- Em, is this a story about me and Draco breaking up?!  
  
Em: Yup.  
  
Ginny: YAY!!!  
  
Draco: Damnit all!  
  
Em: Bye-Bye Harry! -Harry pops away-  
  
Ginny: God, Draco was a bad boyfriend!  
  
Draco: HEY YOU LITTLE-  
  
Em: HEY HEY HEY! DON'T RUIN THIS! So anyway Ginny will sing Because Of You. POSITIONS! And……………………………ACTION!  
  
Ginny: -sings beautifully-   
I gotta go, get away   
How I feel about you   
makes me wonder   
If our love is true   
You wanna go, all the way   
Could you wait a little bit longer   
Cause I'm saving all my love because of you   
  
Draco: -stutters- Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but!  
  
Ginny: -sings-  
Finally I found it   
Someone that I really care about   
Baby I believe that you're the one   
Now I understand it   
That I want you without a doubt   
But now I gotta take some time alone   
  
Draco: Please, Ginny don-  
  
Ginny: -sings-  
So much more than just a friend   
It's the beginning not the end   
I'll be there for you time and time again   
  
Draco: Ginny, I love you!  
  
Ginny: -sings-  
Finally I found it   
Someone that I really care about   
Baby I believe that you're the one   
Now I understand it   
That I want you without a doubt   
But now I gotta take some time alone  
  
Draco: Please, I truly, honestly, love you!  
  
Ginny: -sings-  
I don't wanna hurry   
Even though I wanna stay the night   
Think I better leave it's getting late   
You don't have to worry   
You're the only one that's in my life   
Everything will come to those who wait  
  
Draco: DON'T LEAVE ME.  
  
Ginny: -singing and walking away Draco grabs on to her ankle-  
Finally I found it   
Someone that I really care about   
Baby I believe that you're the one   
Now I understand it   
That I want you without a doubt   
But now I gotta take some time alone  
-knocks Draco off her ankles and shakes pointer finger no-  
  
Draco: -crying- PLEASE GINNY I LOVE YOU I TRULY DO JUST DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS YOUR BEAUTIFUL YOU'RE THE MOST WONDERFUL KISSER!  
  
Ginny: -singing and shaking pointer again and shaking head no-  
When you're by my side   
Don't wanna let you go   
Hold you so close to me   
I don't wanna hide   
I try to let it show   
But this is the way I feel   
Oh baby!  
  
Finally I found it   
Someone that I really care about   
Baby I believe that you're the one   
Now I understand it   
That I want you without a doubt   
But now I gotta take some time alone  
  
Draco: FINE! Leave me to the vultures, I DON'T CARE! I have Pansy!  
  
Pansy: Nuh uh Draco, after you went for that Gryffindor? NO WAY! So BYE BYE BYE!  
  
(Disclaimer: Because of You belongs to Mikaila and Bye Bye Bye belongs to *NSYNC and the Ginny and Draco was from another story, SORRY IT WAS THE PERFECT IDEA DON'T SUE ME!! I ONLY HAVE 1 PENNY!)  
  
Em: Ok back to Moulin Rouge!  
$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~$$$$~~~~  
  
Moulin Rouge  
By Em MKS  
Writer of The Wizarding World  
  
-Pavarti and Harry pop back-  
  
Pavarti: Yay, we're back!  
  
Harry: Thank god, it was hot at that place!  
  
Em: Ok, Pavarti I need you to sing Sparkling Diamond, go to hair, make-up and wardrobe. Harry get to wardrobe and hair, we'll try it manage it.  
  
Harry and Pavarti: Ok, cool.  
  
-Pavarti comes out looking beautiful and having the same outfit as the girl in Moulin Rouge and Harry comes out with his hair which wasn't managed but covered with a hat and wearing a suit with a rose in it. Harry stared at Pavarti-  
  
Harry: Whoa! Pavarti!!  
  
Pavarti: Hey Harry -shakes ass from side to side twice using hips-  
  
Em: All right Pavarti get on your little swing, Harry sit in the chair place thingy!  
And……………………………………….ACTION!  
  
-Whistles come from the crowd-  
  
Harry: What's going on?  
  
Ron: It's Pavarti, The Sparkling Diamond.  
  
Harry: -gazes up as Pavarti starts to sing-  
  
Pavarti: -sings-  
The French are glad to die for love  
a kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend  
a kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
or help you feed your alley cat  
men grow cold as girls grow old  
and we all lose our charms in the end  
but square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape  
diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Tiffany!  
Cartie!  
cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl  
ah come and get me boys ow!  
black star, rozz call talk to me harry siblez, tell me all about it!  
there may come a time when a lass meets a lion  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend  
there may come a time when a heart-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
get that ice or else no dice  
he's your guy when fights are high so beware when they start to say  
ooh..diamonds are a girls best  
diamonds are a girls best  
diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Let's make love  
yes! yes! tiger! oh we are dancing so well! (screams)  
cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses  
diamonds are a girls best diamonds are a girl's best-  
-Pavarti faints and other girls catch her and send her backstage, everyone applaudes-  
  
Harry: Wow, she's amazing.  
  
Ron: Tell me about it.  
  
Neville: Ooooooo YA!  
  
Seamus: Everyone talks about her beauty  
  
Justin: Especially the guys and if you go to the elephant, you got to be rich.  
  
Harry: Rich?  
  
Ron: OF COURSE! This is the Moulin Rouge, this place is filled with whores, all types, midgets, fatties, tall ones, and any kind you name they'll have them!  
  
Harry: This place is amazing!  



End file.
